narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miku Hitomi
Miku Hitomi''' (ひとみミク,Hitomi Miku) is an RPC created for the Naruto Universe by airascarlet19.'' She is a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a member of the Hitomi Clan, a talented medical-nin, and a member of Team Yume. She is the younger sister of Yume Hitomi and the older sister of Gisen Hitomi. Background Miku was born into the Hitomi clan and grew up in Konohagakure. Miku is the child from Hiroshi Hitomi and Sonata Hitomi. Her father and her mother killed trying protect her when she is a child. Her older sister, who was a jonin, died on a dangerous S rank mission trying to save her comrades and stop Akatsuki. Miku cried for many days after their deaths and went into a depression for a month. However, she hid the pain and continued on with life as if nothing had happened. After that, she took responsibility for breaking up fights between Kyo and Naruto. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with Kaori, which eventually ended after Kaori greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lana's death Appearance Miku is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She also has an artificial right eye made by her older sister, Yume Hitomi, which replaced the one she lost as a child. In part I, Miku wore a purple, kimono-style with no slevees, light purple elbow protectros, black short, and blue sandals. Her forehead protector is worn around her head underneath her fringe. After Chunin Exam, she changed her outfit. In part II, Miku has grown through noticeable development, possesing a curvaceaous frame. She also dons a new attire comprised of a light blue, kimono-style with no slevees, with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms, long light blue gloves that reach up to her elbows, black shorts,and short blue apron skirt. She wears black boots with heels. She has stopped wearing her forehead protector. On casual days, she wears a blue blouse and and a navy-coloured skirt. In this outfit, she wears black boots. Personality She is a cheerful and kind person. Miku can also be very confident and not afraid to speak her mind. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. She cannot stand drinking too much alcohol. While being drunk, she is acting very aggresive, furious and sadistic toward nearest person. She also very clumsy. She is also rational, knowledgeable and has good leadership, which leads the gang to victory on numerous occasions, even though she has a bit cold and condescending attitude toward others people. She is also very independent, as she lives in a mansion near Yamanaka Flowers, but does everything by herself instead of hiring maids or butlers. Abilities Miku is a very capable ninja and a highly talented medical-nin. She is quite fast, and equally fierce and precise in her attacks during battle. '''''Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Miku possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight, most prominently due to her habit of carrying around vast amounts of luggage. Immense Reflexes: Miku possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Enhanced Speed: Miku has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. Artificial Eye: When she as child, Miku has lost her right eye. Kyo took her to see Yume Hitomi, who created an artificial eye for her. Due to the eye's artificial nature, Miku couldn't cry out of it and it is unaffected by genjutsu. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL Category:Medical-Nin Category:OC Art Category:Jōnin